Chapter 170
In the beginning the world was filled with teeth. 'Balance' and with that whisper, I came into existence. Ra stabs Luciel through the chest with a spear made of light. Luciel and Dark Lessa scream in pain as the light burns them. Ra creates an alternative dimension to seal them in. After sealing them, the dimension disappears leaving behind the remnants of the destruction caused by Dark Lessa. Sam and Yuzuru are on the ground, huddled together trying to avoid Luciel's attack. Sam is holding Yuzuru in a protective embrace. Yuzuru opens her eyes and the two realise they're safe. They begin calling out for Lucy. They search endlessly, calling out to Lucy, but to no avail. Sam wonders where Rano is, what he's doing and why he hasn't returned yet. Sam is plagued by thoughts of whether Rano is even alive, as Yuzuru tries to get his attention. Sam is agonising about what he's going to say to Rano, when he comes back and how he's going to explain the situation to him. Yuzuru calls to him again, this time succeeding in getting his attention. Yuzuru apologises to him, for not being able to save anyone. She couldn't protect Miena, nor was she able to protect Lucy. Yuzuru is in tears, and Sam hugs her, thanking her for being alive. The scene changes to a man dressed in white, carrying an unconscious White on his shoulder. White is slowly starting to regain consciousness and wonders what's going on, where he is and whether he's dead. The man carrying White suddenly drops him to the ground as White screams. White is furious and starts to insult the man who dropped him on the ground, however he stops when he sees that it's Lessa. White notices the sunlight behind Lessa, and grabs hold of Lessa's leg screaming. He begins insulting Lessa again, asking if he's trying to burn him. White continues screaming that the sunlight is really hot. Lessa kicks him off and tells him to stop screaming, and that he won't die under the sunlight. White looks up at Lessa puzzled. Lessa explains that he twisted White's space a little with his power. White reaches up for the sunlight wondering if what Lessa says is really true. Lessa confirms it is, and asks how many years it's been, since he last saw the sunlight, before asking what does he see. Lessa tells him there are memories in the sunlight. White grabs hold of Lessa and asks him why he's doing all of this for him and whether he's forgotten that they're enemies and if he hasn't forgotten, and there's something else going on, he doesn't want know, as he doesn't to be involved in Lessa's fight anymore. White calms down and says he doesn't want to be played around by anyone anymore and it doesn't matter if Lessa kills him here right now. White lets go of Lessa and backs off. Lessa states he's found true freedom, and starts to laugh. White asks him what he finds so amusing. Lessa replies that he only came to ask White a favour and even if he refuses, he won't be killed. Lessa starts to walk away, but upon seeing White not following him, he tells White, he's not sure whether he'll be able to continue controlling his space if he's far away from him. White shouts if that's his way of making him help him, and puts his fingers up at Lessa, silently swearing at him. White is driving a truck, furious that he got duped again, and insults Lessa in his mind. Lessa asks if he's referred to as White. Lessa smiles and tells White it's amazing how he's able to control this huge carriage, before complimenting him for doing a good job. This infuriates White, who replies he's only driving and that he's not Lessa's henchman. Lessa tells White that it would be better for him if would join him, on his journey and that no matter what he's going to turn the Demans back into humans somehow, since it's not too late for them to get their lives back. White is startled as the scene shifts to show a group of young Demans hidden in the back of the truck, huddling together, sleeping. Lessa recalls Rabiel's words about Sam: "Oh, and the man lying there, her blood flows to him." Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=113&weekday=wed Category:Chapters Category:Season 03